San Francisco Homelessness in the Media 2010 (January to June)
Homelessness in San Francisco came under increased media attention in mid-2007, especially through an ongoing series in The Chronicle. This page will provide links and summaries of those stories, as well as other sources, in order to give SFHomeless.net users an overview and ready access. This page is meant as a resource. Please do not use summaries as a place to voice opinions or make judgments. Please feel free to add links to stories that deal specifically with SF Homelessness published since Summer 2007. Thank you. 10/06/10 - PRWeb- Timothy Fitzgerald "In Commemoration of World Homeless Day, Author Timothy Fitzgerald Urges the Newly Homeless to Blog about Their Experiences " Summary: Prolific author and former community college instructor who experienced homelessness wants the homeless to speak out. 10/06/10 - PointofLaw.com (Published by Manhattan Institute)- Ted Frank ""San Franciscans Try to Take Back Their Streets"" Summary: Author points out that the Prop L initiative passed will likely be tied up in the courts for years. 10/05/10 - Huffington Post - Paul Boden "The Quality of Whose Life? An Introduction to America's Modern Anti-Poor Movement" Summary: "Quality of life" laws and ordinances affect people's quality of life disproportionately. 10/05/10 - Bay Citizen - Praveen Madan "What’s Wrong with the Sit/ Lie Campaign’s Story?" Summary: A business owner in the Haight does the research and changes his opinion from Pro to Against Prop. L "Sit-Lie", and writes a long editorial about his personal journey changing sides. 10/05/10 - Marketwire - Larkin Street Youth Services "Friends of Larkin Street Hosts Inaugural "Expression Through Art" Event" Summary: Press release: "Young Philanthropist Event Raises Over $12,000 for Homeless and At-Risk Youth." 10/02/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Erin Sherbert "SF nabs $3 million in foster care funding" Summary: "California Department of Social Services Receives $14.5 million Grant to Improve Foster Care Permanency." 10/02/10 - NewsBlaze LLC "Funding Will Help Identify and Overcome Obstacles for Foster Youth" Summary: AB 12 releases $37 million statewide to continue paying for foster care kids until they are 21 as long as they are working or going to school. Many now become homeless at age 18. 10/02/10 - Wall Street Journal - Heather MacDonald "San Franciscans Try to Take Back Their Streets" Summary: Manhattan Institute Fellow on dealing with "Haight Street gutter punks". Article accessible by subscription only. Try this alternative link. 10/01/10 - Psychology Today - Paul Linde, M.D. "Are We Headed for a Mad Max Society?" Summary: San Francisco-based author and clinical professor of psychiatry at the UCSF School of Medicine describes cutbacks in psychiatric services in San Francisco, and revolving door treatment which contributes to homelessness and the deterioration of society. 9/30/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Steven T. Jones "Nevius pushes for another crackdown, but it's not an agenda" Summary: Author questions Chronicle writer C.W. Nevius's logic and promotion of measures that target persons living on the margin of society. 9/30/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "S.F. working on new plan for sidewalk scofflaws" Summary: Description of "a plan in place" to punish those who rack up infraction citations. 9/30/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Mike Aldax and Erin Sherbert "Police want event for homeless out of Golden Gate park" Summary: Conflict between cops and mayor over Project Homeless Connect at Golden Gate Park. 9/28/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Caitlin Donohue "The test of the Tenderloin" Summary: "Can a low-income neighborhood become more livable — without gentrification?" (Feature story about the Tenderloin.) 9/28/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Caitlin Donohue "Lending art in the TL" Summary: Rick Darnell and The Tenderloin Art Lending Library (TALL) will help undiscovered artists and beautify homes, including those of formerly homeless. 9/28/10 - - The Point Park Globe (Pittsburgh, PA) "The Ugly Truth of Paradise" Summary: Homelessness in Hawaii is the ugly truth (more than 1,600 children on the island of Hawaii). Magin Patrick, who began Christmas Wish Program in the San Francisco Bay Area is trying to help. 9/28/10 - BeyondChron.org - Paul Hogarth "San Francisco’s “Worst SRO” in Unexpected Location" Summary: Investigating a deplorable SRO. 9/27/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Priestly protester is back in town" Summary: "The Rev. Louie Vitale, the perpetual peace protester from the Bay Area, made his first major appearance in San Francisco on Sunday since being released from prison this summer." Read more: http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/blogs/crime/author?auth=290#ixzz10qe7TvxB 9/27/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Hugh Patterson "Homeless problem becomes homeless crisis" Summary: Commentary argues that "you cannot use a piece of political duct tape to fix a problem that is enormous in scope." 9/27/10 - Salt Lake Tribune - Rosemary Winters "Gay Mormons to spend one night homeless" Summary: "Leaders of Affirmation, a support group for gay and lesbian Mormons, plan to draw attention to the plight of gay homeless youths by spending a night on the streets of San Francisco." 9/27/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Phillip Matier,Andrew Ross "Homeless problem lingers as S.F. spends millions" Summary: Homelessness in San Francisco remains a stubborn problem. 9/26/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Deb Caterina "Bay Area teenage fashionistas love My New Red Shoes" Summary: My New Red Shoes "provides new clothes and other services for 5000+ Bay Area homeless kids, tweens and teens." 9/26/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "San Francisco nonprofits under the microscope" Summary: City Hall is re-examining expenditures on non-profits including those that assist the homeless. 9/26/10 - San Raphael Patch - Robin Collins "Classic Chanteuse a Class Act at Aegis Living" Summary: Profile of jazz artist Amanda King who had been homeless in San Francisco. 9/26/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Erin Sherbert "Many elderly below SF's hidden poverty line" Summary: Overview of poverty among old in San Francisco. Statistics provided; e.g. 12% of homeless in shelters are seniors. 9/23/10 - Bay Area Reporter - Cynthia Laird "Homeless choir debuts" Summary: A "Freedom Dreams" concert will include debut performance of the Singers of the Street (SOS) Friday, September 24 at 8 p.m. at Ebenezer/herchurch Lutheran, 678 Portola Drive in San Francisco. 9/23/10 - JWeekly.com - Amanda Pazornik "A booth with a view: Oakland architects build sukkah using signs from the homeless" Summary: As part of an effort to revitalize a Jewish tradition, architects create a shelter from cardboard signs used by the homeless. 9/22/10 - SF Weekly - Lauren Smiley "Terminal People" Summary: "The closure of the Transbay Terminal was a chance to help some of the city’s most hardcore homeless. But many didn’t want help, and others couldn’t be helped." 9/22/10 - PR Newswire "Raphael House and Its Families Benefit From Bank of America-Merrill Annual Conference in San Francisco" Summary: San Francisco's first homeless shelter for families gets $5,000 and meals from Bank of America to "meet the rising demand for food assistance and hunger relief." 9/22/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John Coté "S.F. Mayor Newsom vetoes fee on alcohol" Summary: Mayor Newsom vetoed a "plan to charge alcohol wholesalers a fee to help cover the city's costs to care for chronic drunks." 9/21/10 - ABC7news.com - Carolyn Tyler "Proposed SF homeless housing plan causes stir" Summary: San Francisco officials are considering permanent housing for chronic homeless alcoholics to save costs. Video. 9/20/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Rebecca Bowe "Spoof “Civil Sidewalks” site takes a swipe at Prop L" Summary: Opponents of Proposition L (Sit/Lie) have spoofed its proponents' website. 9/19/10 - San Francisco Chronicle Heather Knight "Coalition forms protest against sit-lie law" Summary: Opponents of San Francisco Mayor Newsom's Sit/Lie ballot measure are planning to "set up dozens of lemonade stands around the city September 25 to show how one more innocent activity that could technically be banned by the sit/lie law." 9/19/10 - Napa Valley Register Lily Casura "Combat trauma afflicts women, men alike" Summary: Toll of war on combat veterans. Among anecdotes describing MST or Military Sexual Trauma: a woman reports being raped at a "cutting-edge" program's homeless shelter for women vets. 9/18/10 - The Bay Citizen - Shoshana Walter "In Tough Times, Grandpa Pushes Pills" Summary: People without money are selling their prescription drugs, and many California pharmacies cannot keep track. 9/17/10 - KALW - Your Call Radio "Friday Media Roundtable" Summary: Media representatives discuss Census data that reveals extent of poverty in the U.S. SFHomeless.net mentioned on the program. Archived mp3 to be made available. 9/17/10 - France 24 - AFP "Number of poor in US jumps to record 43.7 million" Summary: Released Census data shows that "one in seven people lived below the poverty line in 2009 in the world's richest nation, or on less than 22,000 dollars a year for a family of four." Photos of homeless and St. Anthony Foundation services in San Francisco. 9/16/10 - Psychology Today - Paul Linde, M.D. "San Francisco's Homeless Mentally Ill: Still Neglected" Summary: San Francisco-based author and clinical professor of psychiatry at the UCSF School of Medicine citing deplorable mental illness of many homeless makes a plea for implementing Laura's Law in San Francisco. 9/16/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Heather Knight "S.F. has cut homeless by 12,000, Newsom says" Summary: "A stroll through the Civic Center or the Tenderloin or, well, any number of neighborhoods in San Francisco may tell a different story, but Mayor Gavin Newsom Wednesday said his administration has moved 12,000 homeless people off the streets since he took office in 2004." 9/16/10 - BeyondChron.org - Michael V. Gause "Mental Health Clients Speak Out Against Laura’s Law" Summary: The illogic of equating violence with the mentally ill and ignoring the opinions of the mentally ill are two reasons given for being opposed to implementing Laura's Law in San Francisco. 9/14/10 - KTVU.com - Bay City News "San Francisco Lawmakers Pass Alcohol Services Fee" Summary: San Francisco Mayor Newsom is threatening to veto a bill passed amid heated contention by the Board of Supervisors which will tax alcoholic drinks. Sponsoring supervisors hope the tax will defray city costs incurred by chronic inebriates, some homeless. Video. 9/14/10 - Rincon Hill Neighborhood Association - jamie "Heart of SoMa – Some background on this special event" Summary: VIP event to benefit the Hamilton Family Center was inspiration of a man who was homeless in the Tenderloin for 27 years. 9/14/10 - SYS-CON Media - Marketwire "SF Weekly Hosts the Third Annual DISH Event at Metreon's City View" Summary: More than 30 San Francisco restaurants and more than ten wineries will participate in an event to benefit homeless children. 9/13/10 - USA Today - Whitney Matheson "Tonight on TV: MTV's doc series 'World of Jenks'" Summary: A homeless girl in San Francisco will be one of the subjects on a television program this evening. 9/12/10 - SF Examiner - Editorial "The city housing authority that couldn’t" Summary: HUD investigation reveals serious problems at SF Housing Authority, which recent sent inappropriate eviction letters to public housing tenants. 9/9/10 - SF Examiner - Melissa Griffin "Things to keep in mind about sit-lie" Summary: Columnist reviews history of Sit-Lie Prop. L and some of the political insights, such as Prop. M possibly trumping it. 9/7/10 - SF Chronicle - John Cote "City Insider: Housing Authority collections setback" Summary: SF Housing Authority sent eviction letters to public housing tenants for back rent, but claim glitch prevented a kinder policy from being implemented sooner. 9/6/10 - abc7news.com - Eric Thomas "Advocates say McDonalds targeting homeless" Summary: Items from the old dollar menu now cost about $1.50 at the McDonalds on the corner of Haight and Stanyan Street. The "almost steady stream of homeless people who often order the cheapest items available on the menu now say the approximately half dollar difference in prices sometimes means the difference between eating and not eating." 9/4/10 - Poor Magazine - Ken Moshesh and Jennifer Harris "Outside is safer than inside an SRO" Summary: A perspective about the relative tribulations of living in SROs and being homeless. 9/3/10 - Anaheim Examiner - Shana Smith "First step in financial victory for California's domestic violence victims" Summary: The California Senate "approved a measure allowing counties to increase the portion of license fees dedicated to paying for domestic violence shelters.... Sen. Leland Yee (D-San Francisco) said his measure, which will raise up to $5 million in extra money each year, is critical at a time when four more domestic violence shelters have closed this year. 'Women are out in the streets with their children,' Yee said. It is estimated that 63% of homeless women have been victims of partner violence." 9/2/10 - New York Times - Scott James "Santa Cruz Reduces Street Crime, but Its Model Is Not Cheap" Summary: With San Francisco considering Sit/Lie ordinances, what can it learn from Santa Cruz? 9/2/10 - BeyondChron.org - Peter Wong "From the Festival Circuit -- Interview with “Lost in the Crowd” Director Susi Graf" Summary: Interview with the director of “Lost in the Crowd” which recently premiered at this year’s S.F. International LGBT Film Festival. The movie is a documentary about homeless youth in New York City. 9/2/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Mike Aldax "Crackdown on midnight mayhem" Summary: After a spate of crimes including the murder of a homeless man at Golden Gate Park, officials are considering closing parks overnight and jailing chronic trespassers-- including homeless campers. Read more at the San Francisco Examiner: http://www.sfexaminer.com/local/Crackdown-on-midnight-mayhem--102034793.html#ixzz0yOa6zl90 9/2/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Sophie Brickman "CHEFS teaches culinary skills to the homeless" Summary: Vocational education for the homeless: story investigates the Episcopal Community Services' Conquering Homelessness through Employment in Food Service program. 9/2/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "HANC Recycling Center an idea whose time has gone" Summary: Nevius opines that Recycling Center that helps the homeless "is noisy, dated and nearly irrelevant." 9/1/10 - Central City Extra - Editor "Street Science" Summary: "Putting the lie to Sit/Lie." September 2010 PDF Download. Page 2. 9/1/10 - Central City Extra - Tom Carter "TL's only free shower" Summary: "The homeless treasure the chance to get clean in the Tenderloin." September 2010 PDF Download. Pages 1, 4. 9/1/10 - New York Daily News - Richard Huff "Andrew Jenks plans to tell real stories with new MTV show 'World of Jenks'" Summary: New reality program on MTV will feature 24 hours of life of a homeless woman from San Francisco. 8/31/10 - The Western Edition - Lindsay Adams "Haight Ashbury Food Program gives homeless, poor a hand up" Summary: Portrait of the non-profit Haight Ashbury Food Program that feeds homeless in the Haight Ashbury neighborhood. 8/31/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Rebecca Bowe "Civil disagreements: Haight Street merchants are by no means united in support of sit-lie" Summary: Merchants on Haight Street voice opinions on Proposition L (Mayor Gavin Newsom's Sit/Lie Ordinance proposal). 8/31/10 - abc7news.com - Carolyn Tyler "Organization that helps homeless victim of fraud" Summary: An alert that scam artists have hired solicitors who claim to be seeking donations for the Coalition on Homelessness. Video included. 8/31/10 - Illume - Ali Khan "Distributing Meals to the Homeless" Summary: "Two years ago in the middle of Ramadan, the Muslim holy month of fasting, Fizza Ahmed became concerned about the needs of the homeless population in San Francisco. Fasting is supposed to teach empathy, and with so many people in need, Ramadan presented a great opportunity to put that empathy into practice....Nearly two dozen events later, more than 100 different volunteers have participated in Project FEED and over 9,000 meals have been distributed." Photo essay. 8/31/10 - SF Appeal - Katie Baker "Ask the Appeal: How Does "Street Sheet" Work?" Summary: San Francisco news website answers a reader's questions about The Street Sheet. 8/30/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Bob Egelko "Fatal beating investigated in Golden Gate Park" Summary: 53-year-old homeless man identified as Michael Ponder was beaten to death Saturday near Kezar Stadium in San Francisco's Golden Gate Park. 8/29/10 - UK Guardian - Jamie Doward "Super-strength alcohol 'is killing more homeless people than crack or heroin'" Summary: A warning from Britain about ciders with high alcoholic content that have ravaged homeless there. 8/27/10 - SF Appeal - Bay City News "Gender, Racial Bias Charges Levied Against SF Nonprofit" Summary: The United Council of Human Services which helps homeless in Bayview-Hunters Point was sued for allegedly discriminating against one of its employees. 8/26/10 - San Francisco Examiner - John Upton "Low-income units planned in growing Mission Bay" Summary: Housing on Fourth Street is planned for 150 formerly homeless families. 8/25/10 - San Mateo Daily Journal - Bill Silverfarb "Crisis training scaled back" Summary: San Mateo County Police lack resources for crisis-intervention training which could improve their ability to avoid tragedy when dealing with the mentally ill or homeless. Comprehensive article includes history of CIT and police strategies for dealing with transients. 8/25/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Larry Kane "SF Main Library is safer and cleaner than ever" Summary: San Francisco Library Commissioner contends that an Aug. 20 Examiner story about crime, homeless at San Francisco's main public library encourages misconceptions. 8/25/10 - The Hindu - Navin Chawla "Mother Teresa: a remembrance" Summary: A recollection of Mother Teresa, who assisted homeless worldwide, who would be 100 on August 26. 8/25/10 - BeyondChron.org - Randy Shaw "Ramesh Patel, Community Leader Who Helped Redirect S.F. Homeless Policy, Dies at 57" Summary: Director of the Tenderloin Housing Clinic recalls the contributions of a man who helped unite the Indian-American hotel community, advocates for the the homeless, and public officials into better addressing the needs of the homeless in San Francisco. 8/25/10 - Catholic San Francisco - Rick DelVecchio "Iraqi refugee family, suffering wartime loss, struggles to put roots down in San Francisco" Summary: An appeal to the public to help an Iraqi refugee family that is homeless in the Bay Area. 8/24/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter ""NO on PROP. L" Sit/Lie Rally: FRIAR LOUIE VITALE" Summary: Video of Fr. Louie's opposition to Sit/Lie (Fr. Louie is back!) 8/23/10 - San Jose Mercury News - The Associated Press "Calif. Senate OKs homeless civil rights protection" Summary: Attacks on the homeless could violate California's civil rights law under bill AB2706 approved by the state Senate. 8/23/10 - SF Appeal - Angela May Chen "Main Library Still Home To Homeless, Crime" Summary: "The San Francisco Main library is heightening its security in response to the increase in library crime rates this year....And plans to improve surveillance and hire a social work sic to deal with homeless or troubled patrons." 8/22/10 - Oklahoman - Hurst Laviana "In Oklahoma and nation, food banks are serving more and more people" Summary: September is Hunger Action Month. Article describes growing hunger around the country, and includes interview with Paul Ash, the executive director of the San Francisco Food Bank. 8/22/10 - Wichita Eagle - Hurst Laviana "Homeless man in Wichita claims police are cracking down; police say they're focused on other issues" Summary: Kansas controversy ensues around homeless man en route to San Francisco. 8/21/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter ""No on Prop. L" Sit/Lie Rally: Celina Sutton and Walt" Summary: Celina Sutton gives a speech at a press Conference rally of opponents to Proposition L (Sit/Lie) at Harvey Milk Plaza in San Francisco. Video. 8/20/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "Crime issues still vex library" Summary: Article suggests homeless play important part in more criminal incidents at the San Francisco Public Library. 8/19/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter ""No on Prop. L" Sit/Lie Rally: Alan Schlosser, ACLU" Summary: ACLU attorney gives a speech at a press Conference rally of opponents to Proposition L (Sit/Lie) at Harvey Milk Plaza in San Francisco. Video. 8/19/10 - Fog City Journal - Ralph E. Stone "WRAP’s 2010 “Without Housing” Update Has Arrived" Summary: How a recent report by the Western Regional Advocacy Project (WRAP) "sets forth a timeline of modern-day homelessness, the past three decades of policy failures, provides a look at present-day realities, gives grassroots approaches on how to get involved, and possible solutions." 8/19/10 - BeyondChron.org - Randy Shaw "An Inside Look at San Francisco’s Homeless" Summary: Tenderloin Housing Clinic Director Randy Shaw reviews Teresa Gowan's book, Hobos, Hustlers and Backsliders: Homeless in San Francisco. 8/17/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter ""No on Proposition L" Sit/Lie Rally in Harvey Milk Plaza" Summary: Supervisor David Campos gives a speech at a press Conference rally of opponents to Proposition L (Sit/Lie) at Harvey Milk Plaza in San Francisco. Video. 8/17/10 - Conducive Magazine - Molly McCluskey "10 Tips for a Happier, More Productive Non-Profit" Summary: Former San Francisco resident gives useful advice to non-profits: Examples: Balance facts and emotions; don't exploit interns; utilize social media. 8/16/10 - abc7news.com - Dan Noyes "SFPD 'Videogate' case finally wrapping up" Summary: Follow-up about disciplinary hearings of SFPD officers who made off-color videos (that included making fun of the homeless) while on the job four and a half years ago. Story video included. 8/13/10 - New York Times - Rosali R. Radomsky "Heather Paulson, Samuel Dodge" Summary: Former director of outreach and organizing at the Tenderloin Housing Clinic in San Francisco marries in Montana. 8/11/10 - Bay Citizen - Zoe Corneli "Pacific Heights Moguls Fund Sit/Lie" Summary: While some Haight-Ashbury residents and small business owners are the most vocal supporters of Proposition L, the Sit/Lie initiative that will make it illegal to sit or lie on city sidewalks, it is wealthy residents in Pacific Heights who are providing financial support for the initiative. 8/11/10 - abc7news.com - Teresa Garcia "SC Homeless hold sleep protest at City Hall" Summary: Homeless advocates frustrated by poor shelter bed availability in Santa Cruz protest the city's camping ban. Photos and video. 8/11/10 - SF Appeal - Bay City News "Opponents Of Sit-Lie Measure Rally In Castro" Summary: A rally was held in opposition to Sit-Lie, with Supervisor Campos and others speaking. 8/10/10 - Center for American Progress - David Wagner "Nowhere to Go" Summary: Comprehensive issue brief on homelessness of gay and transgender youth in America. Memo, video, and report. 8/8/10 - Danville Patch - D.M. Mills "Helping Those Who Served Our Country" Summary: Tied to a program of the Veterans Administration to eradicate homelessness among veterans within five years, 400 vets "are spending the weekend in Pleasanton with more than 2,000 volunteers offering support to help them get their lives together back home." Photos included. 8/8/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Mike Aldax "Many veterans in San Francisco back home without a hope" Summary: Comprehensive article with statistics and vivid anecdotes looks at homeless veterans in San Francisco: "you do not have to go far to see the consequences of war....Simply look out your window, down an alley or under a bridge." 8/7/10 - New York Times - Gary Shih "Race to Succeed Chris Daly Reflects a Transformed District" Summary: As young professionals move into San Francisco's District 6, the disenfranchised are losing clout with politicians. 8/7/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "Homeless dying on streets, don't want help" Summary: "The numbers of men bundled up in doorways make it clear outreach isn't always wanted or easy," writes regular Chronicle Homeless commentator Nevius. 8/5/10 - Bay Citizen - Trey Bundy "Haight Street Kids' History Is Key" Summary: Residential treatment counselor for children asks who are the kids that the proposed Sit/Lie ordinance will target. 8/3/10 - NPR - Rachael Myrow "S.F. Eyes Booze Fee To Meet Costs Of Alcoholism" Summary: Higher taxes on alcohol in San Francisco are in the offing due to costliness of treating homeless alcoholics, article implies. "San Francisco has a huge homeless population –- and those who drink heavily cost a lot to take care of," says a Public Health Department Sobering Center coordinator. 8/2/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Rod Libbey "Open Forum: Laura's Law is an expense San Francisco cannot afford" Summary: Bypassing controversies regarding its effectiveness or ethics, the interim executive director of the Mental Health Association of San Francisco claims there is no money for the implementation of Laura's Law in San Francisco. 8/2/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - TJ Johnston for Street Sheet "Next Stop Unknown for Transients at Transbay Terminal" Summary: "About 100 homeless people who stay at the Transbay Terminal have a week to vacate before it is destroyed. But will they get the care they need if they accept help from the HOT teams, assuming it's available?" 8/2/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra: The Occupation - VI" Summary: Part Six independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. Video and photos. 8/1/10 - Bookslut.com - Kati Nolfi, Cameron Quanbeck,John Rouse "Hobos, Hustlers, and Backsliders: Homeless in San Francisco by Teresa Gowan" Summary: "Teresa Gowan’s ethnography of homelessness in San Francisco is a lucid and devastating examination of poverty in the United States." Book review. 8/1/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Stephen Cummings, Cameron Quanbeck,John Rouse "Laura's Law will save mentally ill, S.F. budget" Summary: The authors advocate implementation of Laura's Law in San Francisco by equating severe mental illness to other chronic diseases except for the way they strip "some victims of the ability to realize they need help". They argue that despite the law's coercive power to force people into treatment programs, the law "is not a draconian measure that robs people of their civil liberties." 7/31/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John Coté "Mayor urges homeless to leave Transbay Terminal" Summary: In a last ditch effort to clear the Transbay Terminal for demolition, San Francisco Mayor Newsom tries to convince stubborn homeless campers to leave by promising them homes. "I work for you," he tells them. 7/28/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra: "Shelter" by Dee Allen - V" Summary: Part Five independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. "Dee Allen reads his poem, "Shelter," which he dedicates to the late English housing activist Colin Ward." Video and photos. 7/27/10 - South Florida Gay News - SFGN Staff "Group 'Tags' Homeless Teens - Seeks Community Support" Summary: Former San Francisco health care professional, Patrick Stephens, and Chad Faulkner are launching an initiative fostering the welfare and well-being of homeless, disenfranchised, gay youth in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. Statistics provided. 7/25/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra - IV" Summary: Part Four independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. Video and photos. 7/24/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra - III" Summary: Part Three independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. Video and photos. 7/22/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra - II" Summary: Part Two independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. Video and photos. 7/22/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Bill Carpenter "Open House at the Hotel Sierra" Summary: Part One independent documentation of the July 19th occupation by Stop the Cuts activists of a 42 room hotel in San Francisco so homeless people would have a place to sleep. Video and photos. 7/22/10 - San Francisco Bay Times - Dennis McMillan "Sisters Distribute Pink Saturday Funds to Worthy Charities" Summary: "Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence, Inc., a benefit fundraising corporation of queer nun volunteers celebrating 31 years of service, held a grants distribution party at the Eagle tavern on July 18 during a beer/ soda bust.... Project Homeless Connect – the Growing Home Community Gardening Project - some of the grants which will help pay for a bicycle-powered blender to prepare healthy organic, local teas and smoothies for its clients." 7/21/10 - Orange County Register - Yvette Cabrera "She could never quit the 'motel children'" Summary: Alexandra Pelosi, the daughter of House Majority Leader Nancy Pelosi, (D.-San Francisco), will have her documentary "Homeless: The Motel Kids of Orange County" shown on HBO July 26. 7/21/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "Late-night budget deal restores millions in spending" Summary: City supervisors approve plan that will shrink jobs and $100 million. $260,000 for the Mayor's proposal to operate a “round-the-clock” Project Homeless Connect was approved as part of the new budget. 7/21/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John King "Protesters ousted from apartments in Mission" Summary: Members of Direct Action to Stop the Cuts protest budget cuts targeting the poor and homeless by occupying an apartment building floor in the Mission district. "Every time there's an unjust budget cutback, Direct Action will pop up," said one of the group's members. 7/20/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Brent Begin "The hidden payoff from keeping convicts in line" Summary: The San Francisco Adult Probation Department handles 7,273 cases with 36 officers. New financial incentives have been devised to keep ex-offenders from going back to prison. Chart with statistics included. 7/20/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - hanna Quevedo- from Missionlocal.org "Police Arrest Activists Who Occupied Vacant Housing" Summary: Video of police arresting activists that took over a building in the Mission District. 7/20/10 - Mission Local - Lydia Chávez "Supes Consider Laura’s Law Today" Summary: San Francisco Board of Supervisors will consider implementing Laura's Law, the coerced treatment of persons deemed dangerously mentally ill, today at City Hall. 7/20/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Rachel Gordon "Budget fear for S.F. trauma survivors' lifeline" Summary: The San Francisco Trauma Recovery Center, affiliated with San Francisco General and UC San Francisco, struggles to survive. City Hall will determine today if its budget will be slashed by $100,000. 7/19/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - hanna Quevedo- from Missionlocal.org "creative Housing Liberation - Rally, March & Multiple Building Takeover" Summary: Direct Action plan for "Creative Housing Liberation; Rally, March & Multiple Building Takeover." 7/19/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Longtime denizens resist call to leave terminal" Summary: Removing homeless from the Transbay Terminal, set to be demolished, is a daunting task. 7/19/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Chronicle Editorials "Pass 'Laura's Law' in San Francisco" Summary: Editors advocate Laura's Law that will coerce persons deemed mentally ill to treatment. The editors point out that money can be tapped "from Proposition 63, the surtax on seven-figure incomes approved by voters in 2004 to expand mental health treatment in the state." 7/19/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Elizabeth Hanly,Michael C. Biasotti "Laura's Law - an opportunity to improve life in San Francisco" Summary: In an Open Forum, a doctor and chief of police make a plea for San Francisco to implement Laura's Law that will coerce people deemed mentally ill to undertake treatment. They speak of a "loved one", otherwise unidentified, in an anecdote as to how the law will be successful. 7/16/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John Coté "With public housing rent owed, evictions feared" Summary: After years of poor record keeping, the San Francisco Housing Authority is having problems trying to collect unpaid rents. 7/16/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Erin Sherbert "Deal is closer on Homeless Connect" Summary: City supervisor John Avalos believes $260,000 will be restored to expand the mayor's Homeless Connect program into a permanent one-stop shop for homeless services. 7/15/10 - Fog City Journal - Chris Daly "A True Progressive Partnership" Summary: City supervisor recalls his tenure and grass-roots organizing efforts on behalf of the poor. 7/15/10 - BeyondChron.org - Tommi Avicolli-Mecca "Court Says: 'Let the Poor Starve'" Summary: It is shameful when cities outlaw giving food to the hungry. 7/14/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Marlon Crump "A Poor People-Led Revolution: The POOR Magazine Story" Summary: Revolutionary media created by poor people to enrich the lives of poor people is in danger of ceasing to exist for lack of funding. 7/12/10 - SF Public Press - T.J. Johnston "Reforms aim at saving shelter beds" Summary: Comprehensive article explains new legislation enacted to help make it easier and safer for homeless people to get into and stay at shelters in San Francisco. 7/11/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Feds focus on families in new homeless plan" Summary: Obama administration's plan to end homelessness and how it differs from the previous administration. San Francisco Director of Homeless Policy Dariush Kayhan, who helped advise it, is quoted. 7/9/10 - SF Weekly - Lauren Smiley "Chelsea's Law Threatens To Force San Francisco Sex Offenders Into Homelessness For Life" Summary: The continuing plight of paroled sex offenders and the community that dooms them to the streets. 7/9/10 - Counterpunch - Soha Al-Jurf "The Boundaries of Delusion" Summary: Observing how basic necessities are kept out of reach of the most desperate poor in San Francisco, the author contemplates how at home and abroad Americans twist narratives to make the guilty seem innocent. 7/8/10 - AOLNews.com - David Moye " Superheroes Need Super Support Groups" Summary: Terrestrial "Superheroes" in San Francisco and other cities are doing good works like helping the homeless by passing out toiletries. 7/8/10 - Q Salt Lake - Troy Williams "Smash the Church, Smash the State Part 2" Summary: San Franciscan queer activist Tommi Avicolli Mecca discusses poverty and homelessness in the LGBT population, and the decline of radicalism and the corporate takeover of gay politics. Part one Podcast 7/7/10 - Bay Citizen - Alexa Vaughn "Ex-Felons Get Second Chance at Jobs: Bay Area counties erase felony conviction box on many job applications" Summary: Reducing recidivism, poverty, and homelessness among reformed felons by reducing institutional prejudice. 7/7/10 - BeyondChron.org - Randy Shaw "Adachi Pension Measure Could Reshape National Politics" Summary: Story suggests San Francisco Public Defender's ballot measure to reform bloated city pensions that hurt non-profit beneficiaries is ill-timed and will spark glee among conservatives who want to attack public service employee pensions nationwide. 7/6/10 - Indianopolis WISHTV 8 - Karen Hensel "Panhandling parents found across US" Summary: Indianapolis television news station reports on incidents of parents panhandling with their children. San Francisco incident included. Video. 7/6/10 - Huffington Post - Craig Newmark "The Tenderloin Technology Lab" Summary: Founder of Craigslist is personally helping to improve the Tenderloin Technology Lab locted at the St. Anthony Foundation at 150 Golden Gate. 7/4/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Robert Selna "Soroptimist Convention Focuses on Sex Trafficking of Women and Girls" Summary: Two San Francisco shelters, SafeHouse and Sage, will benefit by donatioms given at the Soroptimist International convention to be held July 8 at the Hilton San Francisco Union Square. Journalist Victor Malarek will speak about prostitution in an address titled,"“Myths, Lies and Propaganda." 7/3/10 - Minneapolis StarTribune.com - Peter S. Goodman (NYT) "Scenes from the recession: Hard times, strong spirits" Summary: Essay provides a snapshot of America in crisis, and Americans keeping faith in their institutions despite evidence that their institutions have been compromised and they have been betrayed. 7/3/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Robert Selna "Demand for low-income units illustrates trend" Summary: Housing of low-income elderly in San Francisco is profiled by description of new model projects spearheaded by nonprofit Mercy Housing and local architectural firm. 7/2/10 - SF Public Press - Jerold Chinn "Long-planned closure of homeless shelter closes sparks controversy" Summary: Direct Action to Stop the Cuts protests shelter closure at 150 Otis Street. 7/2/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Rebecca Bowe "COH sends in "hostage negotiators" during budget talks (VIDEO)" Summary: In a stunt at City Hall, representatives from the Coalition On Homelessness videotaped themselves "negotiating" with the mayor to restore budget funds which would assist the poor and homeless. Video. 7/2/10 - BeyondChron.org - Paul Hogarth "Supervisors Save Crucial Services and Balance Budget" Summary: After a "stalemate... over a $4 million gap between what the Supervisors wanted to fund, and what the Mayor was willing to give – chump change in a $6.5 billion budget"-- more than $25 million to social services, including to San Francisco's homeless, was restored to the city budget. 6/30/10 - Wigan Today - "Going west to support homeless" Summary: A group from the Winstlanley Free Methodist Church in England will visit San Francisco to help people living on the streets. 6/29/10 - SF Public Press - Andrew Goldfarb "Sit, lie, get deported? (graphic novel)" Summary: Cartoon strip looks at Sit/Lie ordinance proposal from the viewpoint of immigrant day laborers. 6/29/10 - TradingMarkets.com - Jessica Molinengo "HUD AWARDS $30 MILLION TO 29 LOCAL HIV-AIDS HOUSING PROGRAMS" Summary: "More than a thousand extremely low-income persons living with HIV/AIDS will continue to receive permanent housing as a result of $30.2 million in grants announced today by the U.S. Department of Housing and Urban Development (HUD)." 6/29/10 - KTVU Channel 2 - Amber Lee "Battle Brewing Over San Francisco's Project Homeless Connect" Summary: Board of Supervisors Budget Committee frustrates Mayor Newsom's hope of expanding his Project Homeless Connect. Video included. 6/28/10 - San Francisco Bay Area Independent Media Center - Michael Steinberg "Eight Arrests in SF Protest over Shelter Closure, Looming Cuts" Summary: "Eight people were arrested in San Francisco today for occupying the city’s Human Services Agency in protest of the closing of a homeless shelter and the mistreatment of the people who had used its services, who were callously turned out on the streets. Those people had been promised 90 day vouchers to use the services of other city homeless shelters. Instead they were locked out and left to fend for themselves on the streets of San Francisco." 6/28/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "Funding cut off for mayor’s homeless program" Summary: Mayor Newsom blasts Board of Supervisors who want to cut funds which would expand his signature Project Homeless Connect. "'We already have existing organizations and services that are provided in different places in San Francisco that do that work on a daily basis,” committee chair Supervisor John Avalos said. “And to create a new program that would duplicate some of that work at a greater cost, to me, doesn’t make a lot of sense — especially with our budget deficit.'” 6/24/10 - Everett Washington Daily Herald - Julie Muhlstein "Once homeless, Snohomish filmmaker has a message" Summary: Eric “Protein” Moseley, formerly homeless, has a filmed message for President Obama. “A Cry Out to Obama,” asks homeless and service providers in San Francisco's Tenderloin neighborhood the question, "How did Obama do in his early months in office?" 6/24/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "S.F. saturated with services - some have to go" Summary: Nevius argues that San Francisco must eliminate some services for the poor and homeless as an economic necessity. 6/24/10 - Wall Street Journal - Geoffrey A. Fowler "An Advocate for the Poor Speaks Out" Summary: In the wake of financier Warren Buffett's gift to Glide, the Wall Street Journal interviews Cecil Williams. Video included. 6/23/10 - Washington Post - Henri E. Cauvin "Administration broadens effort to fight homelessness" Summary: A 67-page strategy to end homelessness, drafted by the U.S. Interagency Council on Homelessness was released by the White House yesterday. It doers not commit additional federal money to ending homelessness. 6/22/10 - SFist - Brock Keeling "Obama to End Homelessness Via Project Homeless Connect?" Summary: Is Obama modeling his plan to end homelessness on San Francisco Mayor Newsom's programs? 6/22/1OP3/10 - Appeal-Democrat - Sen. George Runner "Letter: Enforcing Jessica's Law" Summary: In response to an earlier article that reported about sex offenders who may be homeless, the author of Jessica's Law (which limits distance sex offenders can live from schools) points out merits of GPS bracelets and how the chair of the California Public Safety Committee (not named, but State Senator Mark Leno) killed a bill that would redraw distances in San Francisco. 6/13/10 - Sacramento Bee - Sam Stanton "Famous hacker suddenly finds himself infamous, in some quarters" Summary: Profile of Adrian Lamo, "the most famous computer hacker in the world at the moment", aka the "homeless hacker." 6/11/10 - The San Francisco Chronicle - Judi Iranyi "Open Forum: Let's make Laura's Law more user-friendly" Summary: Clinical social worker, and advocate for the homeless argues that Laura's Law should be implemented in San Francisco, but tweaked so that existing mental health services won't be adversely affected. 6/11/10 - The Bay Citizen - Scott James "Viewpoints on SF's Sit/Lie Proposal" Summary: Article provides forum for various viewpoints regarding the proposed Sit/Lie ordinances. 6/11/10 - Wall Street Journal - Geoffrey A. Fowler "Buffett Charity Auction Fetches Record $2.6 Million" Summary: An anonymous bidder on EBay wins lunch at a New York steakhouse with financial tycoon Warren Buffet. The record bid of $2.6 million will benefit the Glide Foundation in San Francisco. 6/10/10 - New York Times - Scott James "A Violent Incident Leaves Scars, and Perhaps a Tough New Law" Summary: The little-known victim of a violent event that is believed to have catalyzed a "citizen's uprising" favoring a Sit/Lie law in San Francisco does not believe the law will help. 6/10/10 - BeyondChron.org - Tommi Avicolli-Mecca "Gascón: Heed Your Own Words!" Summary: In an op-ed describing why Arizona's new anti-immigrant law is a mistake, San Francisco Police Chief George Gascón may have well been describing why San Francisco's proposed Sit/Lie ordinance is a mistake. Both adversely affect public safety, both create a resource allocation problem, and both will lead to constitutional violations. 6/9/10 - SF Bay Guardian - Lisa "Tiny" Gray-Garcia "Opinion: When the rich can sit on the sidewalks" Summary: Author compares sit-lie's poor violators with Bay to Breakers drunk upper-class violators. 6/9/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "City Hall Watch: SF mayor's sit-lie law faces setback" Summary: The Board of Supervisors voted 8-3 to reject the mayor's proposed Sit/Lie ordinance which would make sitting or lying on San Francisco sidewalks illegal at certain times. Mayor Newsom plans to bypass their decision by taking his proposal to voters in November. In other action, Supervisor Michela Alioto-Pier (one who voted for the Sit/Lie ordinance) introduced legislation that would enact Laura’s Law that would force treatment on some mentally ill. 6/8/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Alex Emslie "Cutting from the bottom" Summary: More homeless, sicker homeless, will result in San Francisco if Mayor Newsom gets his way cutting health services for the neediest. Article analyzes the severity of the mayor's budget cuts. 6/8/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "Landlord serves limbo at popular Ike's Place" Summary: Commentator Nevius chides formerly homeless shoeshine man who may need spinal surgery for being a "soft-touch". 6/8/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Editorial "San Francisco should use Laura's Law" Summary: Chronicle editorial promotes implementation of a law in San Francisco that allows court-ordered treatment for the "the hardest of the hard-core homeless." It accuses "the city's established network of health programs and treatment facilities" of being opposed to the law because it "doesn't want the change that Laura's Law may bring." 6/7/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Heather Knight "For Newsom, little changes add up on mid-Market" Summary: Mayor Newsom surveys his incremental improvements to San Francisco's Mid-Market area where many homeless congregate. 6/7/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Erin Sherbert "Newsom still hoping to expand Homeless Connect" Summary: Mayor Newsom would like to make volunteer services to the homeless available 24/7. 6/7/10 - San Francisco Examiner - Erin Sherbert "Mayor tries sit-lie end run" Summary: If Mayor Newsom is to get his Sit/Lie ordinance before the voters, he must submit a ballot statement by June 15. A Chamber of Commerce Poll shows it would be popular despite opposition from civil-rights activists who believe the ordinance will have unintended consequences. 6/4/10 - SFState News - Elaine Bible "New collaboration will boost access to HIV care" Summary: An SF State HIV researcher, the San Francisco and Alameda county health departments, and the National AIDS Fund launch a collaborative effort to improve access of marginal populations to HIV care in San Francisco and the East Bay. They will work with established homeless shelters, prison programs and faith-based organizations. 6/4/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian - Caitlin Donohue "Mandela Food Cooperative gets the Redford nod" Summary: Martha Ryan, whose San Francisco Homeless Prenatal Program provides services to over 3,000 homeless families a year, shares a Robert Redford Center honor with actress Rosario Dawson and the worker-owners at the Mandela Foods Cooperative of West Oakland. 6/2/10 - Seattle Post Globe - Eric Ruthford "Homeless shelters: A way out? Or holding tanks that keep people in a homeless state?" Summary: Do shelters help the homeless transition to permanent housing? Or are they expensive places that warehouse people? The author, a former chief financial officer of Raphael House, draws from his experience helping the homeless in San Francisco. 6/2/10 - - Tom Abate "Bay Area jobs hit harder by recession than U.S." Summary: Between April 2009 and April 2010, the Bay Area lost a higher percentage of jobs than the rest of the nation. "More than 12,000 Silicon Valley adults and youths were homeless at some point during 2009, with job loss reported as the No. 1 reason." 6/2/10 - - Carla Jacobs "Time for San Francisco to implement Laura's Law" Summary: Advocate for mandated psychiatric treatment gives reasons why she believes San Francisco must implement Laura's Law. Among them is her belief that it reduces homelessness. 6/1/10 - KTVU 2 - Bay City News "Newsom Proposes $6.48B Budget To Close Huge Deficit" Summary: San Francisco Mayor Newsom proposes budget with targeted spending cuts. Public Health and Human Services, will be reduced by $22.1 million and $10.6 million while hundreds of supportive housing units for the homeless will be added. Video included. 5/30/10 - Bay Citizen - Aaron Glantz "The Hidden Toll of America's Wars: 320,000 brain injuries, 300,000 vets with PTSD" Summary: Troubles (including homelessness) and coping strategies of local veterans highlighted in Memorial Day story. Chart shows escalating numbers of Iraq and Afghanistan veterans seeking help at the VA. 5/30/10 - SF Chronicle - Henry K. Lee "City settles case of arm broken by cop" Summary: "Dust-up" involving a homeless man leads to a settlement of $135,000 by city to settle a lawsuit filed by a bystander who claimed his arm was broken when he was only trying to help the police. 5/30/10 - Edmonton Journal - Richard Warnica "Quiet in the library: an urban dilemma: Cities cope with bad apples in public spaces" Summary: Libraries from San Francisco to Toronto find striking a balance between homeless and housed patrons a challenge. "You don't leave the wider world behind when you enter the library," says Chip Ward, former assistant director of Salt Lake City's public library system. 5/29/10 - MercuryNews.com - Kristin Bender "Swords to Plowshares helps vet get on stable ground" Summary: How the nonprofit agency aids former soldiers. Describes program at Treasure Island with photos. Reported: "According to recent data from Veterans Affairs, 131,000 veterans nationwide are homeless on any given night. That number comprises about 25 percent of the nation's adult homeless population." 5/28/10 - Bay Citizen - Suzanne Manneh "SF Shelters Unwelcoming to LGBT, Spanish Speakers" Summary: District 9 Supervisor David Campos has been listening to complaints from the city’s homeless lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender population. 5/28/10 - SF Chronicle "In the Mission" - Rachel Parker "Mission St. Biz and Sit/Lie" Summary: Mission street businesses see Sit-Lie as law to move homeless sleeping in their doorways, not just thugs. 5/27/10 - BeyondChron.org - Paul Hogarth "Non-Profits Brace for Newsom Budget Cuts" Summary: Health and human services, including $25 million in homeless services, are expected to get cut badly when Mayor Newsom proposes a new city budget on June 1st. 5/27/10 - Wall Street Journal - Cari Tuna "Giving in a Time of Adversity" Summary: John Stumpf, chief executive of Wells Fargo & Co. and supporter of charity network United Way, compares San Francisco's giving to other cities' in the wake of the recent economic downturn. 5/25/10 - Dartmouth - Christy O'keefe " O’Connell discusses homelessness" Summary: President of the Boston Healthcare for the Homeless Program discusses the complex roots of homelessness and its high mortality rates. When he discovered that a client was a friend of Allen Ginsberg in San Francisco he learned that "when you’re outside seeing people wandering on the streets, are often stories of remarkable courage of people in the face of terrible odds.” 5/25/10 - Mercurynews.com - Associated Press "SF police make arrest in killing of homeless man" Summary: San Francisco police have made an arrest in connection with the beating death of homeless man at the Prita Hotel. 5/25/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Jaxon Van Derbeken "Homeless man slain in Mission District" Summary: The body was found Monday at the Prita Hotel in the Mission District. 5/24/10 - KTVU-2- Bay City News "Sit-Lie Ordinance Passes Committee But Expected To Fail" Summary: "A controversial proposed ordinance in San Francisco that would ban sitting or lying on public sidewalks between 7 a.m. and 11 p.m. was passed at committee Monday, but its legislative sponsor acknowledged it will likely die at the full board as the issue moves to the November ballot." 5/24/10 - KGO ABC-7 - Carolyn Tyler "SF library offers social services to homeless" Summary: Story profiles Leah Esguerra, a psychiatric social worker who helps link patrons with services ranging from housing to mental health counseling at the San Francisco Public Library. Video included. 5/24/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John Coté "Newsom to take sit/lie measure to voters" Summary: San Francisco Mayor Newsom resists supervisors to take ban on sitting/lying on city sidewalks to voters in November. 5/21/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - John Coté "Ballot measures illustrate S.F. power struggle" Summary: San Francisco Mayor Newsom charges that a plan to earmark revenues for the city's transportation agency will not only usurp his authority-- but will hurt the homeless. 5/21/10 - New York Times - Jesse McKinley "Debating Whether It’s a Crime to Rest on San Francisco’s Sidewalks" Summary: The New York Times reports on San Francisco's proposed Sit/Lie ordinance and Starchild's opposition to it. 5/21/10 - Huffington Post - George Lakoff "HUD Is Trying to Privatize and Mortgage Off All of America's Public Housing" Summary: "HUD, under Obama, submitted legislation called PETRA to Congress that would result in the privatization of all public housing in America." The result to expect: hardship and homelessness to many Americans who today live in public housing. 5/20/10 - Bay Area Reporter - Cynthia Laird "John Wahl, attorney to Harvey Milk, dies" Summary: Among other distinctions, Wahl once served as the president of the San Francisco Night Ministry of the San Francisco Council of Churches. 5/19/10 - Catholic San Francisco - Rick DelVecchio "Seminarian gave up Hollywood success to answer Christ’s call" Summary: The desire to help feed the hungry, clothe the naked, visit the sick and the imprisoned and shelter the homeless led Wade Bjerke to becoming a Catholic priest in San Francisco. 5/19/10 - Edge Boston - Roger Brigham "Lack of affordable housing disproportionately affects people with HIV/AIDS" Summary: Lack of affordable housing nationwide makes persons living with the HIV virus more vulnerable to homelessness. The article includes an analysis of San Francisco's lack of housing for HIV/AIDS patients. It describes how real estate speculators and lack of rent control is behind a wave of evictions. 5/19/10 - PR Web - Swords to Plowshares "20 Formerly Homeless Veterans Find Permanent Homes" Summary: "Twenty formerly homeless veterans will graduate this Thursday from a transitional housing and rehabilitation program run by the non-profit organization, Swords to Plowshares." 5/19/10 - The Huffington Post - Akhtar Badshah "Glide: Changing Lives in San Francisco" Summary: Microsoft's Senior Director of Global Community Affairs discovers Glide and how to cut carrots more efficiently. 5/18/10 - Seattle Post Globe - Eric Ruthford "Is solving or preventing homelessness cheaper than treating it?" Summary: Reporter asks question: "Will the new way of addressing homelessness -- by providing permanent housing instead of overnight shelter -- actually end homelessness, as planned?" 5/18/10 - Washington Examiner - Bill Quigley and Tony Romano "We call these projects our home" Summary: "No funds have been provided to build new public housing since the mid-1990s." Tens of thousands of Americans suffer for its lack, including a San Francisco resident "who spent two years trying to get on the waitlist for housing and then another seven years actually 'waiting' on the waitlist." 5/17/10 - Infoshop News - Ryan Donohue "Squatters' movement building in San Francisco" Summary: In the wake of a recent event involving a building takeover in San Francisco, this article describes the political dimensions of squatting and the activist group, Homes Not Jails. 5/17/10 - MercuryNews.com - Sal Pizarro "Shelter Helpers" Summary: To lift spirits among homeless in San Jose, an old shelter gets fresh paint even though a newer shelter is planned. 5/17/10 - SF State News - University Communications "Exceptional graduating students profiled" Summary: Despite early obstacles, including having been homeless at 15, Marilyn D. Thomas will be honored by the College of Science and Engineering at SF State's 109th Commencement on Saturday, May 22. She will also be the student speaker at the Commencement. 5/15/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Heather Knight "Newsom has heard it all before on sit/lie proposal" Summary: San Francisco Mayor Newsom accuses opponents of his sit/lie proposal of hyperbole; Barbara Freidenbach of the Coalition On Homelessness responds. 5/14/10 - San Francisco Bay View - Tiny aka Lisa Gray-Garcia "Digital colonization: a challenge for change" Summary: Former homeless woman who co-founded POOR Magazine and the Poor News Network describes "gentrification journalism" and makes a proposal. 5/12/10 - Daily Aztec - Kari Luu "Food Not Bombs helps feed the homeless" Summary: San Diego State Student newspaper describes the Food Not Bombs organization and efforts in San Diego to emulate chapters in San Francisco and elsewhere. 5/12/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Why Laura's Law has had limited impact" Summary: Ad hoc interest groups of doctors, patients, and police want to enforce a law statewide that "allows a judge to order a patient to take medication under supervised treatment." They claim that this will stabilize the lives of mentally ill homeless persons who are unable to care for themselves. City supervisor Michela Alioto-Pier wants Laura's Law enforceable in San Francisco. 5/11/10 - KTVU "Jessica's Law Leaves SF Sex Offenders Homeless" Summary: California parole officers report that "Jessica's Law -- the 2005 state law aimed at protecting California kids from sex offenders -- has made every recently paroled sex offender in San Francisco homeless and more difficult to track." 5/11/10 - Fog City Journal - Luke Thomas "Mirkarimi to Introduce Targeted Foot Patrol Legislation" Summary: City supervisor Ross Mirkirimi believes improved police foot patrols can make the proposed Sit/Lie ordinance redundant. 5/11/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "Moderates must stand up to rhetoric on sit/lie" Summary: Nevius comments on Board of Supervisors committee hearing on the Sit/Lie proposals which he predicts will be a defining issue for the city. 5/10/10 - New America Media - Viji Sundaram "California's Kids Fall Deeper into Poverty, Homelessness" Summary: Grim statistics about growing poverty and homelessness among California's children. 5/10/10 - SF Appeal - Bay City News "Supes Postpone Decision On Sit-Lie Law" Summary: After nearly seven hours debating sit-lie ordinance proposals, a San Francisco Board of Supervisors committee resolved to continue debating them on May 24. 5/10/10 - Los Angeles Times - Lee Romney "No block party in San Francisco" Summary: Dynamics of San Francisco's proposed Sit/Lie ordinance discussed with focus on the Haight Asbury neighborhood and comparison to similar ordinances in LA and elsewhere. 5/9/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Justin Berton "Man found hurt at BART station dies at hospital" Summary: Injured and unconscious man in BART station was ignored because people thought he was a homeless man. He died later. 5/9/10 - New York Times - Sylvia Rubin "What’s in a Name? A Lot, as It Turns Out" Summary: Plagued by family homelessness, San Francisco native gets a new identity after spending 19 years of his life without an official first or middle name. 5/7/10 - San Francisco Chronicle - Sylvia Rubin "Designers recycle rags into fashion for charity" Summary: Article about "Discarded to Divine" fundraiser and live auction held at St. Mary's Cathedral in San Francisco on April 29 for the St. Vincent de Paul Society. 5/4/10 - KTVU.com - "Supervisor Proposes Alternative To Controversial Sit-Lie Ordinance" Summary: San Francisco supervisor Chiu proposes a neighborhood-based community justice model as an "alternative" or "complement" to Mayor Newsom's proposed Sit/Lie ordinance legislation. 5/4/10 - Denver Post - Al Lewis "America's housing market needs Mercy" Summary: Sister Lillian Murphy, the CEO of Mercy Housing, has a fascinating perspective to relate to the author who interviews her about her tenant who was recently arrested for making threatening telephone calls to Nancy Pelosi. 5/4/10 - nazret.com - "Ethiopian American High School senior wins San Francisco Human Rights Award" Summary: Mikias Wondyfraw received the City and County of San Francisco Human Rights Award on April 29, 2010. In addition to other outstanding accomplishments, he spent 10 hours a week serving food and blankets in homeless shelters. 5/4/10 - OregonLive.com - The Oregonian Editorial Board "Don't let downtown turn into a panhandlers' paradise" Summary: Editorial argues for measures against panhandling and sidewalk blocking so that Portland, Oregon will not become like San Francisco. 5/3/10 - Highline Times - Julia Livingston "Service to others makes Megan state's top high school student" Summary: Portrait of an altruistic 19-year-old, Megan Johnson, who was motivated to help the homeless after seeing a video about homeless living in San Francisco. 5/3/10 - PopWatch - Clark Collis "'Touching Home': How two Hollywood nobodies convinced Ed Harris to play their father in 2010's most heartfelt movie" Summary: Background to a new film that tells the story of a homeless father who died in the Marin County jail. 5/3/10 - CBS5.com - "Protesters Cited In SF Building Takeover Attempt" Summary: "Fifteen people were cited for trespassing and two for vandalism during a demonstration in San Francisco's Mission District late Saturday, police said." 5/2/10 - Examiner.com - Thomas Pendergast "Anarchists occupy abandoned school for May Day, 11 arrested say police" Summary: "Anarchists" occupy an abandoned school hoping to claim if for the homeless. The demonstration ended after two hours and several arrests. 5/1/10 - SFAppeal - Bay City News "Protest That Closed Mission Streets Criticized For Lack Of Message, Strategic/Ideological Soundness" Summary: At least 50 protesters calling themselves Mission Free State attempted to occupy a building at 1950 Mission St. and open it as a homeless shelter and free school. "The group said the occupation was a response to the planned closure of a homeless shelter at 150 Otis St., as well as state furloughs, budget cuts and elimination of programs at San Francisco State University and University of California at Santa Cruz." 5/1/10 - TheWesternAddition.com - Evelyn Gurzi "Peet's contributions nourish community, support employee volunteerism" Summary: Peet's Coffee build customer loyalty partly by giving to charity and encouraging employees to volunteer in their communities. One 19-year old employee in San Francisco, for example, raises money for the homeless. 5/1/10 - Miami Herald - James H. Burnett III "Former addict hopes to revive treatment center" Summary: John Schmidt works to replicate San Francisco's Delancey Street treatment model in Miami, Florida. 5/1/10 - SF Chronicle - Rachel Gordon "S.F. garden to help feed the homeless" Summary: An unemployed engineer in San Francisco inspires a nationwide project to grow sustainable food, build community, and feed the homeless. 5/10 - A Right to the City Alliance on Public Housing May 2010 - Anita Sinha et al. "We Call These Projects Home: Solving the Housing Crisis From the Ground Up" Summary: Comprehensive 82 page report (.pdf) describes a public housing crisis and ideas to solve it from the perspective of those that benefit from it. 4/30/10 - StoptheDrugWar.org - "Feature: First Drug User Union Forms in San Francisco" Summary: The Drug Policy Alliance Network gives $35,000 grant to the Harm Reduction Therapy Center in San Francisco to assist harm reduction efforts. 4/30/10 - SF Examiner - Mike Aldax "Marina housing irks community" Summary: Details of plan to house youth at risk of homelessness outrages neighborhood. 4/30/10 - St. Petersburg Times - John Fleming "Life imitates art in troupe leader's tragic demise" Summary: Recollection of Charles McCue, who died homeless in San Francisco March 20, 2010, when he was young and full of promise. 4/29/10 - Contra Costa Times - Tony Hicks "Dana Carvey is still a comedy icon" Summary: Bay Area native Dana Garvey who found fame as "The Church Lady" loves to help others-- including the homeless. 4/29/10 - San Francisco Bay Guardian Online - Rebecca Bowe "Meet the proponents of sit / lie" Summary: Article unveils prominent proponents of the proposed sit/lie ordinance. 4/23/10 - Fog City Journal - Hope Johnson "Stay Tuned: The Devil’s in the Sit/Lie Details" Summary: An analysis of a plan to ask San Francisco voters to approve a measure to make sitting or lying on sidewalks illegal. 4/22/10 - SF Chronicle - John Wildermuth "Homeless veterans may get a place of their own" Summary: The nine-story building at 150 Otis will be converted into a permanent living space for homeless veterans. 4/21/10 - El Tecolote - Krystal Peak "Most vulnerable homeless sector seeks shelter" Summary: The challenges are greater getting help if one is homeless and a monolingual Spanish speaker, gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered, or infected with HIV. 4/20/10 - Huffington Post - Tanene Allison "Criminalizing the Poor: A San Francisco Value?" Summary: Harvard educated essayist who was homeless and worked at City Hall when Mayor Newsom was a city supervisor opposes his proposal for a sit/lie ordinance. 4/20/10 - Examiner.com (Los Angeles) - Joel John Roberts " A senior problem, older homeless adults increasing in America" Summary: More homeless are older. Tidbit about homeless in San Francisco: "San Francisco showed an increase of the percent of homeless persons over the age of 50, from 11.2 percent to 32.3 percent in a span of about 8 years." 4/19/10 - VOANews.com - Rhonda Miller "Homeless Take Refuge Among the Bookshelves" Summary: The San Francisco Public Library offers a full-time social worker for the homeless. 4/13/10 - SF Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "Father Louie doing fine in prison" Summary: Update on SFGate Crime Page about St. Boniface Church's Rev. Louie Vitale who was jailed for protesting against the Western Hemisphere Institute for Security Cooperation, formerly the School of the Americas, at Ft. Benning Georgia. 4/12/10 - Borderzine- Mireya Toy "The Invisible Tragedy of Homelessness" Summary: Short but comprehensive view of homelessness in America today (mentions proposed sit/lie law that will likely target the homeless in San Francisco). 4/4/10 - The Independent - Guy Adams "San Francisco goes all prim and proper" Summary: "The city's mayor wants to stop people 'hanging' on the streets of the hippie haven. Will he destroy the essence of the place?" 4/2/10 - SF Chronicle - Robert Hurwitt "Theater producing director Charles McCue dies" Summary: Former producing artistic director of the San Francisco Shakespeare Festival dies homeless in San Francisco at age 51. 3/31/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Community Justice Center a year later" Summary: The CJC is a year old and several success stories are profiled. 3/30/10 - Fog City Journal - Luke Thomas "San Franciscans Protest of Sit/Lie Ordinance" Summary: One thousand people protested the proposed sit-lie law last Saturday using creative and artistic demonstrations. 3/29/10 - SF Weekly - Lauren Smiley "Protesters Sit and Lie On Sidewalk So You Can Do The Same" Summary: Coverage of the protest of sit-lie on Saturday. 3/29/10 - BeyondChron - "Open Letter from Religious Leaders Opposing Sit/Lie Proposal" Summary: Priests, rabbis, pastors, and other religious leaders write letter to Police Chief and Mayor opposing sit-lie law. 3/28/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Seattle has lessons for S.F. on street safety" Summary: 10 years ago Seattle passed a sit-lie law, under similar circumstances that SF is in, and their history with the law since then might help SF understand the future if it passes here. 3/27/10 - SF Examiner - Brent Begin "Haight at center of sit-lie debate" Summary: A new city controller memo says local residents of the Haight are increasingly unhappy and use this as evidence for the sit/lie law. 3/27/10 - SF Chronicle - John Cote "Protests in S.F. against sit/lie law" Summary: People sat and sunbathed on the sidewalk to protest the proposed sit/lie law. 3/11/10 - SF Chronicle - Mission Local "Police Commission Hears Testimony on Sit-Lie" Summary: A very good description of the testimonies given at yesterday's Police Commission hearing regarding the details of the proposed Sit-Lie law. 3/11/10 - SF Examiner - Melissa Griffin "Revelations about sit-lie" Summary: Different US cities and their approaches to laws targeting the homeless. 3/5/10 - SF Examiner - Ken Garcia "Supervisors backed into a corner" Summary: Board of Supervisors will decide on Sit-Lie law, but law may end up on November ballot anyway. 3/4/10- SF Examiner - Melissa Griffin "Let Portland be lesson for The City" Summary: The Portland Sit-Lie law is an inspiration for SF's Sit-Lie law, and there are concerns that SF's proposed law might be overruled by court as it was in Portland. 3/4/10 - SF Chronicle - CW Nevius "Sit/lie law won't trip up tourists" Summary: Sit-Lie law supporters say the law will only target thugs and not non-thugs like tourists. 3/4/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Blunt words for business" Summary: Mayor Newsom told business leaders at a breakfast meeting that homeless advocates are influencing policy on homeless issues, and business leaders need to speak up to be heard. 3/3/10 - SF Chronicle - Editorial "Stand up for public safety on sit/lie ordinance" Summary: Chronicle editors favor Sit-Lie law to address thug issue, dismiss idea that it criminalizes homelessness. 3/2/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Mayor to introduce 2 plans for sit/lie law today" Summary: Details and reasons for the mayor's Sit-Lie law. 3/2/10 - SF Examiner - Joshua Sabatini and Erin Sherbert "Mayor Newsom steps into sit-lie arena" Summary: Newsom introduces a Sit-Lie law based on Seattle's law. Business leaders support it, others have complaints for different reasons. 3/1/10 - SF Examiner - Brent Begin "Haight Street sit-lie debate moves indoors" Summary: City Hall to debate the proposed Sit-Lie law. 2/27/10 - SF Chronicle - CW Nevius "Walk on Haight converts Newsom to sit/lie" Summary: Mayor was reluctant to support Sit-Lie law until a walk in the Haight with his family revealed drug use on the sidewalk. 2/26/10 - SF Examiner - Joshua Sabatini "Sit-lie battle enters arena of the supes" Summary: Board of Supervisors will debate proposed Sit-Lie law. 2/26/10 - SF Examiner - Brent Begin "Cameras expose Haight crime" Summary: Video camera have been installed in the Haight as a response to crime attributed to the street thugs that are giving momentum to the Sit-Lie law proponents. 2/25/10 - SF Chronicle - John Cote "City Inside: Newsom blasts Coalition on Homelessness" Summary: Newsom lashes out at Coalition during Project Homeless Connect for not being there helping, and Coalition responds they are working in the legal section. 2/24/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "S.F. on pace with 10-year plan on homeless" Summary: The Ten Year Plan to End Chronic Homelessness set a goal of adding 3,000 housing units by 2013, and the city is half way there, but still needs family housing and services. 2/10/10 - SF Chronicle - Carl Nolte "Homeless man reunited with his cat" Summary: Homeless man's reunion with his pet cat in San Francisco attracts worldwide attention. 2/5/10 - SF Examiner - John Upton "New housing planned for homeless veterans" Summary: 150 Otis shelter will close in July to provide new housing for veterans. 1/28/10 - SF Examiner - Brent Begin "Gascon seeking common ground on “sit-lie”" Summary: Police Chief Gascon meets with Coalition On Homelessness director Jennifer Friedenbach to discuss the sit-lie law. 1/21/10 - SF Chronicle - Kevin Fagan "San Francisco marchers want affordable housing" Summary: Hundreds of affordable-housing advocates from all over the West Coast marched through downtown San Francisco to call for billions of dollars to be spent on helping lower-income people pay for housing. 1/19/10 - SF Chronicle - Thomas Wong "Sit-lie ordinance not the answer for the Haight" Summary: The sit-lie ordinance has many hurdles to overcome before it's a law, and may even be overkill for a problem that comes from a specific type of roving Mad Max-type thug, and not the homeless. 1/16/10 - SF Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "Haight's up in arms over street thugs" Summary: The presence of aggressive street panhandlers, usually young people with dogs, is fueling a community outrage for the city to do something, possibly even passing a Sit-Lie law. 1/14/10 - SF Examiner - Mike Aldax "Newsom pledges to cut homeless population" Summary: Mayor Newsom pledges to cut homeless population in half on city streets by end of year. 1/11/10 - SF Chronicle - Heather Knight "Library adds social worker to assist homeless" Summary: The Main Library at the Civic Center has added a social worker to deal with the presence of homeless using the library for cleaning and other uses. 1/10/10 - SF Chronicle - Mission Local "Women Seek Stability in SROs" Summary: The Mission Hotel provides flat-rate rooms and supportive services. 1/5/10 - SF Chronicle - C.W. Nevius "Police chief won't take criticism lying down" Summary: Police Chief Gascon supports a Sit-Lie law to address the street thug issue in the Haight, and challenges the Bay Guardians allegation that the law would lead to round ups of the homeless. 1/5/10 - SF Chronicle - Obituary "Eric Bayer" Summary: Celebrated and much loved social worker and HOT team member Eric Bayer passed away. Category:Media